Michael Corner
Michael Corner was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was friends with house mates Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, and with them, joined Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. That year, Michael also dated Ginny Weasley, though she dumped him by the end of the school year, after which Michael dated Cho Chang. In his seventh year, Michael rejoined the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Michael Corner started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the same time as famous wizard, Harry Potter. Michael was sorted into the house Ravenclaw upon his arrival at Hogwarts. Michael would have shared a few classes with Harry Potter but as he was in a different house the two didn't really get to know each other too well. Fourth year In 1994 Hogwarts was host to the Triwizard Tournament. As part of the traditions the Yule Ball was held and it was here that Michael first met Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor in the year below himself. Ginny Weasley had recently gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and eventually towards the end of July 1995, the two began dating after becoming more friendly with one another at the ball. Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, didn't find out about their relationship until a few months after it began and it was likely the two kept it quiet as he would disapprove. However, Hermione Granger apparently had known about the relationship for some time before Ron's discovery. After finding out the two were dating Ron would frequently question Michael's intelligence, something Ravenclaw's pride themselves on. At the end of the school year Cedric Diggory, boyfriend of fellow Ravenclaw student Cho Chang, was tragically murdered and Lord Voldemort returned to power. These claims were not widely believed and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was slated. Fifth year In 1995 Michael started his Fifth year of education, an important year for students as he would be taking his O.W.L.'s. This year Hogwarts had been put under the watchful eye of Ministry employee Dolores Umbridge following the previous years events. After Umbridge's refusal to teach students any form of practical Defence Against the Dark Arts and with an imposing war ahead, Hermione Granger founded a secret alliance called Dumbledore's Army were students could be taught how to defend themselves by Harry Potter. Thanks to Ginny 's influence Michael and his friends, including Terry Boot , joined Dumbledore's Army. Michael questioned Hermione's motives for forming the group as he suspected she only wanted to pass her O.W.L. exam later in the year, however Michael signed up. At the first D.A. meeting, Michael had difficulty disarming Ginny Weasley because of his feelings for her. After the first D.A. meeting Hermione informed Harry and Ron that Michael was only present because Ginny attended and goes on to tell the two about their relationship. Also that year, Ginny had replaced Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was permanently banned by Umbridge. After Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final, Michael expressed his displeasure of the result and the relationship ended; she later called him a "bad loser". Michael soon began dating Harry's recent ex-girlfriend, the Seeker from his own team, Cho Chang. Michael had expressed interest in how Cho's boyfriend had been killed last year and it is possible the two talked about the sensitive issue and sought comfort in one another. At the end of the school year Lord Voldemort's return was publicly declared and the Second Wizarding War broke out. Sixth year Michael was intelligent enough to achieve a high score on his Potions O.W.L. and was one of the few students (along with house mate Terry Boot) in Harry's year to matriculate in Professor Slughorn's N.E.W.T. level Potions class, despite Harry having the help of the 'Half-Blood Prince'. At the end of the academic year a battle broke out in the castle and D.A. members were summoned, Michael either ignored or missed the summoning as he didn't participate in the battle. During the battle Severus Snape killed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh year During Michael's seventh year at Hogwarts, the school was under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry of Magic. Michael joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army in defying the Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. The reformed student alliance took pride in creating havoc for the Death Eater's and would often paint messages such as Dumbledore's Army: Recruiting around the school. On one occasion Michael snuck out and released a first-year that had been chained up by the Carrows. As punishment for releasing the first-year from imprisonment Michael was tortured greatly with the Cruciatus Curse for it. The Carrows made an example of Michael and soon the rebellion began to quiet down for fear of similar consequences. Battle of Hogwarts By the end of the school year, Michael was one of the many D.A. members holed up in the Room of Requirement. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to the school in May of 1998, Michael was one of the students who spoke up in favour of overthrowing the Death Eater professors and participated in the discussion of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Michael was doubtful that Harry would be able to find the diadem but agreed to hold off Voldemort and his Death Eater army whilst he tried. Consequently the Battle of Hogwarts broke out and Michael fought. Michael and Cho appeared more than friendly with one another when she returned to Hogwarts to fight after having graduated in the previous year, it is possible the two were still dating. However, as Cho was noted as appearing overly interested in Harry again, it is also possible that Michael and Cho broke up before Voldemort's takeover. Later life He presumably survived the war as he was not mentioned among the fifty casualties. Michael and Cho broke up sometime after the war as Cho later would marry a muggle man.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Magical abilities and skills *'Potioneer': Michael Corner was a capable potioneer, as he was one of four Ravenclaw students in his year to continue onto N.E.W.T. Potions. He must have earned either an Outstanding or an Exceeds Expectations in his Potions O.W.L. Behind the scenes *Michael Corner was portrayed by Ryan Nelson in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, credited as "slightly creepy boy". In the video game adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, Michael is voiced by Niall Galvin. *Michael was portrayed by Jack Read in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. ''http://www.thevillageidiots.co.uk/idiots/ *Michael Corner dated both of the girls that Harry Potter dated at Hogwarts, except in reverse order. *In the video game adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, there is a student who asks what is the potion of Felix Felicis. In the book this is Michael Corner, so it is likely that this student is Michael Corner. Etymology The name "Michael" is from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Saint Michael was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies, and thus is considered the patron saint of soldiers. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 '' Notes and references fi:Michael Corner fr:Michael Corner pl:Michael Corner ru:Майкл Корнер nl:Michel Kriek Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ginny Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards